Recently, to improve strength and stiffness, performance-oriented bicycles have employed a through-axle wheel hub design in which a removable axle is inserted through a hole in a bicycle frame, through the wheel hub, and then into another hole in the bicycle frame. This is different from a quick-release system in which the axle can simply be inserted into semi-circular drop-outs from below the drop-outs. According to the through-axle design, the axle can be provided with integrated cam levers that compress either the axle or the hub body in an axial direction of the axle between elements of the bicycle frame by applying an axial compressive force on the surfaces of the rear hub or rear axle that contact the bicycle frame.